New Year's Ambush
by Miqila
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Sinbad decides to give Yunan a scare by setting up some loud fireworks near his house... but will everything go as planned?


**A.N: Happy New Years! Here's just a little something to celebrate... it's more or less a sequel to "Underneath the Mistletoe" that I published on Christmas, but I think this'll work even if you haven't read that. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Magi" or it's characters.**

 **New Year's Ambush**

Sinbad sat still in a magic sphere created by Aladdin. By his side, as usual, was Ja'far, shaking his head in slight irritation at the older man's antics.

"Sin, is this really necessary?" the white haired man asked, making Sinbad nod.

"Yeah Ja'far, this is absolutely necessary" Sharrkan added, receiving a firm nod from Alibaba who sat next to him "What happened this Christmas was all Yunan's fault; now it's payback time."

"It was also Pisti's fault" Yamuraiha said with a huff "I can't believe you guys couldn't catch her without Aladdin's magic."

"Shut up; it's not like you even helped!" Sharrkan hissed back and the two started to picker. Aladdin sighed, focusing on keeping their sphere floating and moving as it took them across the Great Rift towards Yunan's house. The arguing pair, as well as Alibaba and Sinbad, were mad at Yunan (and Pisti) for playing with mistletoes on Christmas and were now going to see the magi to have their revenge. Aladdin had been convinced to help them so the other magi wouldn't notice their approach, and Ja'far was with them to keep things from getting out of hand. And, of course, Pisti was there too. Tied up so she wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Aren't you guys taking this a bit too far?" the blonde woman asked, earning glares for it.

"A prisoner should stay quiet!" Alibaba hissed, pointing at Pisti who tilted her head to the side.

"What's your problem?" she asked "Don't tell me you've never kissed a girl either."

"..."

Everyone looked at Alibaba, who was now sweating under their gazes.

"Hey... that can't be, right...?" Sharrkan asked. When he got no answer, Sinbad tried: "Alibaba?"

"Let's just find that damn magi, okay?!" the blond prince of Balbadd screamed, turning away from the others, not wanting to look at their disbelieving faces anymore.

"Alibaba sure continues to surprise us all, huh..." Sinbad muttered, getting elbowed in the side by Ja'far as a result.

"Anyway, Sin" the freckle faced man said, trying to get the attention off of Alibaba "What exactly are you planning on doing once we reach Yunan's house?"

"You'll see" he said "Oh look, we're already here!"

They reached Yunan's little wooden house. Aladdin made the sphere land, but didn't break it just yet. If he did Yunan would definitely hear them with his overly sensitive ears. Sinbad opened the box he had with him, starting to take out its contents.

"What are those?" Sharrkan asked, looking at the weird objects Sinbad was handling with care.

"These" the man said "Are called fireworks, a new invention from Reim!"

Ja'far almost asked how he had gotten them. Almost, but then he came to think that he probably wouldn't like the answer. It was for the best to let it be for now; he had enough annoyances as it was.

"Masrur taught me about those" Yamuraiha told, smiling in delight "You lit them on fire and they'll go off in to the sky and then explode in pretty colors!"

"Ookay..." Sharrkan muttered. Sensing the man's disbelief, Yamuraiha glared at him "What? You don't believe me?"

Deciding to ignore their soon to be arguing masters Aladdin and Alibaba turned their attention to Sinbad.

"So, was Miss Yamu right?" Aladdin asked.

"Yup"

"So what are you up to with those?" Alibaba asked. Smirking, Sinbad started: "Well you see, these make loud noises and bring light, so..."

"That's mean" Aladdin said "Mister Yunan likes darkness and silence after a- oh."

That seemed to be the point of the whole idea.

"Exactly" Sinbad said, a cruel grin rising to his face "Powerful magi or not, that guy completely loses it if his silence and darkness are taken from him out of nowhere."

"Uncle, sometimes you're a horrible man" Aladdin said.

"Eh?"

"That he is" Ja'far agreed.

"Eeh!?"

"Definitely, but Yunan has it coming." Yamuraiha agreed. Sinbad gave her a disbelieving look saying: "Even you, Yamuraiha? What have I ever done to you?!"

"Would you like me to write a list, my king?" Yamuraiha wasn't joking, Sinbad knew that. If he thought things through he'd probably be able to name a thing or two... or three... that'd be on that list, but from Yamuraiha's tone there'd probably be much more. He was better off without such a list.

"...No thanks."

"Should we start?" Alibaba asked, coming to Sinbad's rescue. The king nodded; he couldn't wait to see Yunan's face. This just might become one of the funniest New Years' ever.

"That we should" Sinbad agreed, lighting the first ones. Everyone watched in awe as they went up to the sky, most of them jumping in surprise as they exploded loudly.

"Good thing Mor and Masrur didn't come" Aladdin said as Sinbad lit the next ones "Their sensitive ears wouldn't have liked that."

"Yeah" Alibaba agreed, wondering just how bad it was for Yunan whose ears were even sharper. Judging from the worried look on his face, Ja'far was thinking of something similar.

" _But that mischievous magi had it coming"_ the blond told himself. If Yunan's ears would ring after this, the person he could blame for it would be found by looking in to a mirror.

"I think it's time to see the bastard's face now" Sinbad said with a grin "He must be shivering in fear by now."

Sinbad ran to the door with worried Ja'far by his side. The rest weren't far behind, aside from Aladdin and the still tied up Pisti. Slamming the door open the purple haired man yelled: "Happy New Year!"

Silence.

"Huh? Where is that ancient magi?" Sinbad wondered as he didn't spot the blond.

"You mean he's not in there?" Sharrkan asked. When Sinbad shook his head, the swordsman said: "Let's search the whole house!"

He ran inside with Alibaba right behind him. There wasn't much to search from and they soon came to the conclusion that the magi wasn't home. Frustrated, Sinbad yelled: "Then where the hell is he!?"

XXXXX

Sipping from his cup of tea, Yunan sighed in delight. It was a beautifully peaceful night tonight and the company was great, too.

"I hope you like the tea" Morgiana said as she sat at the table, bringing cookies with her.

"Yes of course" the magi said with a closed eyed smile "You're better at making tea than I am, Morgiana."

"Not at all" the fanalis denied with a smile "I'm sure you're just a bit rusty."

"You think so?" the magi asked with delight "Come to think of it that may be the case; before you the last person who had visited me was Mu around... ten years ago?"

That was indeed a time where one could get a little rusty. Looking out the window, Morgiana commented: "It's peaceful tonight... it's nice."

"Indeed it is" Yunan answered, but their silence was disturbed as the door opened. Turning their heads towards the noise, the two saw Masrur at the doorway.

"Masrur" Morgiana greeted "You didn't go with Sinbad and the others?"

"No, it's too bothersome" he said, turning his attention to Yunan when the fanalis noticed the older man looking past him at the doorway with a worried expression.

"No kids" the general assured, realizing what the blond was worried about "I came alone."

Yunan let out a sigh of relief. Morgiana blinked, asking: "You don't like kids, Mr. Yunan?"

"I do, I really do" Yunan told, looking down as tears started to gather in his eyes. Looking up at Morgiana again, he told from behind his tears: "But they don't like me; kids always pick on me."

Masrur, who had walked over to their table, patted the crying magi on the back. Morgiana smiled awkwardly, trying to comfort him.

"Why don't we just enjoy this silent night?" she suggested. Sniffling, Yunan said: "Yes, let's do that."

He raised his cup of tea, saying: "A toast to silence."

Morgiana quickly poured Masrur a cup as well before the pair of fanalis joined the magi.

"A toast to silence."

 **A.N: Am I the only one who thinks that Morgiana and Yunan make a great team? : 3**


End file.
